Flay Allster
Flay Allster is the daughter of the late Atlantic Federation's Vice Foreign Minister George Allster and his wife, Maria Hawke. She is the sister of Lunamaria Hawke and Meyrin Hawke. Personality and Capabilities Judged by others as emotionally unstable, this is not exactly the case. Flay is a person who uses her emotions and feelings to think about what she would do. It would sometimes lead to misunderstandings and rash actions, but it can be comprehended. After Kira apparently snapped at her because of her blaming, she comes to realize that Coordinators are humans too, and their feelings get hurt too. Eventually, she discovers through George Allster that she's a Neo-Coordinator. Cosmic Era 71 Before GS As the first daughter of George Allster and Maria Hawke, she was spoiled. When Flay was born, she was affected by a virus that threatened her life. Her father, Vice Foreign Minister George Allster, had paid multiple doctors to acquire Coordinator genes that would be injected into her and help her body recover. Unknown to them, her a sample of genes were taken for medical purposes which would be later incorporated in the EA's Extended Project. Ultimately, she does recover but the fact was hidden from her. She grew up hating Coordinators because of her father's work as an advisor to Blue Cosmos. She was very well known to be the successor to her father, and because of conflicting ideas with Maria and George for her future, her parents divorced and Lunamaria Hawke and the youngest, Meyrin Hawke, would be deprived of seeing their oldest sister. Flay was left to George. Cosmic Era 73 After the Great War, she lived secludedly with Kira on ORB's Marshall Islands and have spent their days assisting Reverend Malchio's orphanage with Lacus Clyne and Kira's adoptive mother. The Break the World incident has forced them to move into the Waltfeld mansion. Return to the Battlefield During one night, Flay was taking her usual jogs in the late evening. A noise had disturbed her and she spies on it. It turns out to be a special squad of combat-trained Coordinators, and it infiltrated the mansion and forced them into a corner. Using their mobile suits to attempt to bring down the house, it drove Kira to take the keys from Flay and pilot the ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam again. He would go on defeating the soldiers in their ASHs by disabling, but these pilots have initiated their self-destruct sequence, dying from suicide Flay finds out about the letter, and rips it due to anger, going as far as calling Cagalli an "idiot" for marrying. The redhead then orders Kira to help her with her plan. She then kidnaps Cagalli from her wedding with her MBF-02 Strike Rouge Gundam with Kira in the Freedom and takes her to the ''Archangel. At first Cagalli is angry with Kira, but he reminds her about all things her father said. Upon realizing that she made a big mistake, Cagalli breaks down and cries in her brother's arms. Meeting Stella Loussier and Shinn Asuka While stationed in Diocuia, Shinn saves Stella Loussier and Flay from drowning after they fall from a cliff and into the water. Stella becomes frantic when Shinn yells at her for being careless, asking her "Are you trying to die, you twit?!" Stella panicked when Shinn accidentally said her block word, "die", Shinn tries to assure Stella that no one was going to hurt her, she became more scared. Stella yelled out that she was scared to die. Flay, frustrated with Shinn's treatment, grabs Stella and gives her a hug, telling Stella that she won't die and that she will protect her. Stella, hearing the same thing that Neo had said, starts crying in Flay's arms. To calm her, Shinn swears to protect her. They are stuck at the bottom of the cliff until a ZAFT boat arrives to rescue them. They become closer, but when Stella returns to Phantom Pain, her memories of Shinn and Flay are erased. Battle of Dardanelles The ''Archangel, with Kira's Freedom, Flay's MBF-02 Strike Rouge Gundam and Cagalli's MBF-03 Rosso Aegis Gundam, unsuccessfully tried to stop the Orb forces by disabling various units and ordering their withdrawal. She faces off with Shinn Asuka in the ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam. At first, she takes the upper hand, but Shinn's SEED awakens and turns the table around. Kira then swooshes in, disabling the Impulse, but Shinn still felt threatened, and his SEED didn't disappear. Escort After a period of being part of the Archangel crew, Lacus decides to go into space to investigate what is going on, although Kira initially objects as he would not be able to watch over her, she assures him she will be careful and holds him to reassure him. Lacus, Andrew, and the shuttle they have stolen are nearly shot down, but Kira and Flay protect them. She then goes to a research mission by the Archangel with Miriallia Haw and several Terminal soldiers to Lodonia, where she learns a huge secret aside from her being a Neo-Coordinator. Battle of Berlin A Former part of the Eurasian Federation has sided with ZAFT, therefore triggering a battle within the Earth Alliance. ORB would participate in the battle as per Atlantic Federation orders; just to let them see what would happen if they had sided with ZAFT. Phantom Pain has been given the GFAS-X1 Destroy Gundam to destroy the cities within the said defected EUR Federation. The Archangel, seeing as ORB had participated on the battle again, intervenes. Kira then proceeds to disable both sides with the Hi-MAT mode. The Freedom would defeat the Justice and damage it beyond repair. After their skirmish, a huge mobile armor comes out. Flay then sees that Stella is the one piloting the Destroy, and persuades Kira to stop attacking. She reveals to him that Stella is their daughter by genetics. Stella stopped for a moment, but when the couple moves in, it shakes her and prompts her to reactivate the Destroy. Kira stabs the giant mobile suit, and Flay saves Stella before it explodes. Operation: Angel Down PLANT Chairman Gilbert Durandal orders the destruction of the Archangel and the Freedom during the mission code-named "Operation: Angel Down". Flay was attacked by the ZGMF-X23S Saviour Gundam and her younger sister Lunamaria Hawke. While the Saviour engaged the Strike Rouge, Kira would go and help Flay, disabling the Saviour and making it retreat. Eve of Chaos After her good friend and ORB Union Undercover Agent Rusty Mackenzie brings Shinn Asuka, Athrun Zala and her sister Meyrin Hawke to ORB for treatment, she is then escorted to the Eternal without her mobile suit. While on the ship, Lacus introduces her to her new mobile suit, the ZGMF-X12D Astray Out Frame D, but the mobile suit was not yet complete. SEED of the Sky After Lacus had showed her the notebook/diary they have found on the L4 Mendel Colony, she becomes informed of Gilbert Durandal's true Destiny Plan for humanity. The Eternal is then found by ZAFT by a Reconnaissance GINN and the ship takes off, but was cornered by three Nazca-class ships. Kira, using Flay's Strike Rouge Ootori, then comes to the rescue. After minutes of battling, the Strike Rouge apparently gets outclassed by the more advanced ZAFT mobile suits and was badly damaged. Later on, it was retrieved and Flay goes to Kira. She shows him his new mobile suit, the ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam, and he thanks her in return, saying that with this new machine, he can fight and protect everyone properly.